Unknown Memory
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: Something unknown, yet something untold. Is it real or is it a dream? Or could it be... a possible sense of a nightmare? It seems covered, appears to be... yet, it is hidden within the sands of Egypt through time itself? A forgotten piece... a mystery that's never been seen. This is the origin and the story: between a boy and one item that intertwines them by fate.


_**Author's Note:** Greetings, and welcome to this tale... but... to start, this is my **last tale of the "Book Of Moon" stories to give out** to you. I am now in completion to telling this and I... save this for the last. I am now so grateful to give this last for you... but I knew it was worth the price. But now, here is the tale to recieve for you. I am not in completion to this all and I need... some divided attention... if you want to hear this tale. I am now going to speak about a boy that I... personally know by heart... but now, let us tell this for you. Please know that I... needed some time to consider this... and now, here is the tale..._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**_Unknown Memory_**

**_Summary: _**_Something unknown, yet something untold. Is it real or is it a dream? Or could it be... a possible sense of a nightmare? It seems covered, appears to be... yet, it is hidden within the sands of Egypt through time itself? A forgotten piece... a mystery that's never been seen. This is the origin and the story: between a boy and one item that intertwines them by fate._

* * *

_In such a wonder about a man that simply had a... specific like item, this boy was given a gift... a gift of something so wonderful that he simply kept it like a treasure... but... Unlike a boy we know with the Millennium Puzzle, there were certain rumors that flies about this man and his known Yami. Some say he was a man with no self feelings... and no self doubts of his own... but many have not known them that well. Some say they cannot repay their own lives... and cannot refine themselves... but to this, there were some that can. Others doubted that they cannot stay away or speak such things... but this... one man cannot say a word as to why he was attached with such rare... item... The Millennium Ring. The ring... known as... one of the treasures of the seven Millennium Items, was just all, but rumored... troubled... but... not within this man... Ryo Bakura._

_Ryo Bakura was a man that we know that was... a man that needs a love to care for... but not just any sort of man or woman to rely for... but... He wanted a man known as "Yami Bakura". The man known as Yami Bakura couldn't stay away from him as well... but with such remorse and such sympathy. He was a man that cannot be called as a man that would do anything for him... Yet..._

_...It was not that true._

_In this tale, there is a legend to uncover and to obtain. Who would have guessed that this man, Ryo Bakura... became a thief known as Touzoku Akefia Bakura? Who would have thought that he... was not exactly a man that would be unlike his Yami? He was a man that cannot repay his debts and mind as well... but with such good points for himself. He was a man that cannot stay off his own boundaries... but with such, he was... just a man that loves to be with his other. He was a man that cannot stay off his Yami, but with such hidden reasons. What makes him to be a man to love his Yami? Why must he be this at him and why?_

_The answer lies within the stone..._

_The stone of the origin of... the Millennium Ring._

_The Millennium Ring was just a purpose for this man to solve, but with such consequence. He was a man to live in such a life on earth... but what makes him to be a man himself? What makes him a man to choose this life and him? What makes him to be a man to care for his only... brother to love? We just knew it was... that they... look alike, but have you ever wonder that they were that related? Who they were was just... similar and yet, with such identical attitudes... but then, do we really know them both? Do we know as to why they are related? Who are they and why must they be the same?_

_As we start this tale, the following was actually a tale we never thought through... for this boy... loves his own Yami... and he seems to love only just him. Within this content, we will find out the truth about these two... and see forth about who they are. We are to experience the fact about their identity and who they truly are. Through time and unknown... We will unravel the mystery about them and what are their intentions... We will uncover a mystery from within the stone... This stone represents their times together and what they are today. This is the tale of the two and why they cannot say this before:_

_The tale goes as follows..._

_The story about the man, Ryo Bakura... was just a man that loves small things and such little friends to have... but then, we did say he was a man to love his Yami. He was a man to give as such a way to have his own, but with such little words about his Yami. He was a man to read and listen to his Yami... but then, we did know this all again... that his Yami read and tells as well. He was a man to love his Yami... but do we know if he tells about himself? Do we know as to why he loves to eat and sleep like him? Why must he... be this small while his Yami is a lot... larger at his ways? Why must he be this secretive in life and how can he... really be this secretive as well? Do we know as to why he loves something his Yami does as well?_

_Why... must it be... that we never knew them before?_

_From this telling, we all know it was a complete mystery and lies... but... with all we knew, we were just small and young comparing to them... but are they... somehow... not telling about themselves? Why won't they tell at all and why? Why must it be that they don't speak and why they are always alike even... their own minds? What must you think that they were just... against each other? What are you to think that they hate each other... and even others? Who would have guessed that they... were just men that loves to spend such time with another? They were just men that loves and connects as well... but they knew it was like a question or... a simple easy answer. It was as easy as it seems to be... but..._

_Would you say they were just men and nothing more?_

_Would you say that we never thought they were a bond to each other?_

_Who would have thought they... might not speak for who they wish to be involved?_

_They were men just like you... but with certain likes and dislikes... but... they sometimes think even the same to like... and things to dislike. They were just men to love another, but then... When things turned out they not alone, they weren't as pleased at all... and there were fights that almost tore them apart. They were such tragedy in life and next... but they knew it was futile and no sense of use. They were just them and such harmony... but then, Yugi Moto and Marik Ishtar got into the fight and said they loved the man, Yami Bakura. When they got into the fight, there were amongst others that did as well... but then, their hearts were broken and forever... angered and so much in hatred. Ryo Bakura argued with others... and so did Yami Bakura... and even... themselves for each other. They were in harmony... at times and not... and it almost hurt their lives._

_As they grew up, they were amongst others... and Yami Bakura was always told to be with another. Yami Bakura could agree or disagree to others... but unlike his other, he was hated with might and who he is... and in the start, he didn't know why. He thought at first it was Yami Bakura's fault... but he was a man that didn't do as such. Within his mind, Yami Bakura couldn't stay away from others and he wished he could... but... many refused to listen to his words. He couldn't obtain his emotions... and he simply spat at them all. He couldn't stay away from others and they simply... enforced him to love another. But..._

_...To Yami Bakura, he disagree about his actions and hated everything around him. He was mad within the world around him and so..._

_He almost died of actually with no happier life..._

_...and even his own life._

_He was a man that cannot repay his feelings upon his brother... but then, others continued to squabble and even tore their lives... but then, the tragedy began to unfold. There were sense of rumors that they hated amongst more people and others... but then, they were just by themselves. At least, for awhile... but then, as time grew, they were involved with more others in the future. They were just blind to love someone... but to Yami Bakura, he finds it retort like and very upsetting. They say he cannot love another and he hated everything in life... but he said that he wants someone... less else. He was a certain man to sympathize, but with such little. He was just a man that cares, but not always. They say he cannot live another life with others, but only just his other._

_He was said to live another life... but with certain outcomes... but he was a man that can't love another as we said. He cannot stay away from Ryo and he hated everything around others that broke their hearts. They hated everything they ever wanted... and wanted something besides the fight... and yet, could we really give them as such? Could we really give them the life they needed? Why must they break as such of their lives as always and forever? As we tell further, there are certain people that finds it upsetting, whether they are together or just... so rarely, for them. They cannot repay their lives and cannot seem happy... and so... They loved only together and just... no sense of relationship... of love._

_As we move further, some say they cannot stand this tale either way... but we knew it either way. We knew it was trouble and lies again... but then again, what are you to say of either choice? What are you as always to always be this cruel or not? We are certain they must be within our hearts, but they love so little with each other. We must be cautious and throughly careful to them both. We must think before hand about certain arrangements and such... arguments. They loved each other, but not what others think. It was said they love differently, but what must you think they hate and told they are... enemies?_

_They say it was an upsetting tale to give, but what other way around is what they say... but as we further went through their history, they were upset with it all, individually and together. They were upset with it all and hate in different paths... but could you... give them a chance to tell about themselves? Could you really let them say their tales? What must you do when you encounter upon them and why? Would you give them respect or just... tore them apart? What must you do as you think of this history? What must you do as you think twice before you know them? What must you do as you live your everyday lives?_

_We must ask this question before we say our goodbyes..._

_Do you like this story or not at all? But do you care they love another? Do you care about them or not at all? What must you do as always to watch them everyday... whether television or just... something within your home or device? We are assure to say we were just people through time and space... but we were just people to argue at times... but then... We are sure to say sorry for your... certain losses and your well beings... yet... We are sure to give word that you care and if you don't, do not ask or argue to them at all. Do not ask them at all to split and even... take a person you love and simply ruined their lives._

_We are sure to say we were sad in life that this has happened... but we were just sure to give word they are among us. They were sure to give words of apology and trust... but can you..._

_...be this kind to tell the tale?_

_Can you be this kind to say you care or you simply... keep things to yourself?_

_With all due respect, we are certain to say farewell and goodbye to everything we've given... but say your doubts to these men... or do not say another word... if you love only the Yami._

_With all due, thank you and goodbye._

* * *

_**Author's Closure Note:** With all due respect, this brings the end of the stories of the "Book Of Moon" tales. We may never hear another, but then again... I have not seen a person in mind that would like this at all... but I knew it was worth the wait. With that said, see you within other tales... Farewell... and I will see for another._


End file.
